<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>This is The Path I Walk by LordXion</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26952676">This is The Path I Walk</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordXion/pseuds/LordXion'>LordXion</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Time Travel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:28:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,321</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26952676</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordXion/pseuds/LordXion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Fourth Ninja War is lost, Sasuke bloodied and defeated with a dead Naruto at his feet, decides to go back in time and make sure no of it ever comes to pass. Time-travelSasuke</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Back to the Past</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 1</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke kneeled over the broken, and battered body of Naruto.  Unbidden tears leaked from his eyes and gently pattered the blond shinobis bloodied face. He held the bloodied stump of his arm of his left arm. The rumble of battle had finally settled, the war was over and they had lost. Somehow, even with their given sage of the six paths power, they had lost. Something had went wrong. Madara had extended the length of their battle. </p><p>What should’ve taken a few hours had turned into weeks, weeks into months, and months into years. Madara had dragged what remained of the Alied Shinobi Forces into the conflict. Nearly everyone was dead. Sakura and Kakashi had went first. Along with many of their former classmates. Obito, who had tried to stand alongside them at the end against Madara, had fallen as well. They had retreated and struck out occasionally on Madara with who they could find. Madara had seemed content to wait, he could’ve used his Infinite Tsukuyomi whenever, but didn’t bother as along Naruto and Sasuke were alive, since they could cancel it. Naruto and Sasuke had the power to seal him away forever, But Sasuke had been running low at Chakra, and Madara removed his arm where Sasukes Yin seal had been for the jutsu. Now Naruto who was fading quickly, lying in the dirt, who had tried to save Sasuke. As he was prone to do. </p><p>Sasuke looked up into the darkened sky. He could see Madara up there, facing the moon and focusing his chakra to begin the Infinite Tsukuyomi. Sasuke shook his head, despair beginning to find it’s way to his heart. How do I stop this? He wondered to himself.</p><p>Then a thought struck him, could he change this from ever happening?   Naruto looked at him from the corner of his eye, a small smile appearing on his whiskered face. “Sasuke..” Naruto mumbled, a line of blood leaking from the corner of his mouth. “I can see you have an idea.”</p><p>“Something like that,” Sasuke said, just as quietly. “With the power of my Rinnegan, I might be able to go back in time and change this from happening.”</p><p>Naruto nodded, though from the cringe on his face, it must’ve hurt quite a bit to do so. Then he lifted his hand, and Sasuke took it. “Take the rest of my chakra then. I should have enough left over to get you where you’re going.”</p><p>Sasuke nodded. “Thank you, Naruto. I’ll make everything right, don’t you worry.” Then he felt an influx of chakra as Naruto gave him what was left. Sasuke focused his chakra and the Shringan in both of his eyes changed into the circular patterns of the Rinnegan. Then a portal opened up beside Sasuke, and it pulled him through. Sasuke had felt himself pass out at some point while he was tumbling and turning through the swirling abyss of time and space. </p><p>Then he felt himself laying down, in a bed perhaps. It was quiet, except for the chirping of birds and the rustle of a tree. He opened his eyes. He was laying down, after all. He knew this room, it was a hospital bed in Konoha. It had long since been destroyed during his timeline. Sasuke  looked down at his hands, they were both still there. That was good, apparently it had worked well. He wondered why he had appeared here though, instead of somewhere else. He slid out from under the covers and stood up. </p><p>Was he shorter? It felt like it. Then he walked across the room to a small mirror on the wall. Oh no. He thought. He was definitely shorter. He was in his younger body now. He was probably around 13 now. His hair was cut short, he’d definitely have to let it grown out again.</p><p>His fingers rubbed over the Curse Seal of Heaven that was on his shoulder again. Not the worst power, he had learned. Perhaps he’d keep it. Orochimaru could be used, he had even helped them out during the war for awhile, who knows with the snake sannin though. “This was probably not long after Itachi appeared.” Sasuke mumbled to himself. With a pang in his heart, he thought of his brother. Itachi would be alive again, he might not even be sick yet. Sasuke could save him, he knew he could. </p><p>Sasuke smiled at that. Then another thought crossed his mind. He stared at himself in the mirror and activated his Sharingan. Still have three tomoe, that’s good. Then he activated his Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan, and tried the Rinnegan, but it sent a large headache through him. Still recharging, I suppose. Might be awhile before I can use it again. On that same line of thought, this body was definitely not up to the task, like his older one had been, he’d have to train himself up again. He could barely use two chidori at this age without feeling totally drained, he could use a dozen when he was older before he even felt winded. He didn’t feel completely pathetic though. He still has the Six Paths chakra in him, he could feel it. He was still strong. He wasn’t getting around the retraining though.</p><p>Then his eyes faded back to their usual dark color. He was just about to turn back and look out the window when the door opened. In strode Sakura, the pink haired kunoichi. She was carrying a plate of apples for him, and smile when she saw him up. </p><p>“Oh, you’re up. How are you feeling?” She asked timidly. </p><p>This was before she had come into her own, and before her training with Tsunade. She was beautiful though, Sasuke had been so foolish when he was younger. He had never appreciated her, he would do right by her this time though. </p><p>Sasuke smiled at her as she walked closer. Clearly she was taken aback by that, he didn’t often smile at this point in his life, he really had been a brooding bastard, hadn’t he? “Thank you, Sakura. Sit with me for a bit. I’d like to talk.”</p><p>First chapter done. Thank you all for reading. I know it’s short, the first chapter usually is. I’ll keep updating if people like it though.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Sound Four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sasuke had been discharged from the hospital a few hours later, Tsunade had given him a clean bill of health. Earlier then he left the first time around. He had left before Naruto returned to check on him. Sasuke needed some time before facing him, it would be hard to see the smiling blonde again without remembering his tragic death at the hands of Madara.</p><p>Sakura and he had had a pleasant chat at the hospital. He could tell that Sakura was taken aback at how talkative and kind he was being towards her. He knew he was taking a risk by not trying to fit the part of brooding teenager, but screw it, it wasn’t worth the headache. He was here to change history, after all. She seemed to enjoy it a lot too. The young Uchiha never actually married her originally, with the war on and all, but they had been very close all the same. He’d try his best to recreate that.</p><p>He walked slowly through the village, looking at the various buildings, and just taking in the sights. He hadn’t seen this place in it’s splendor in many years. A store caught his eye as he walked past and he headed inside. It was a spur of the moment, but he really needed a sword again. He missed the familiar weight of it on his waist. He’d need to get new clothes entirely, for that matter. He wasn’t a fan of the t-shirt and shorts look. Someone nice, with a cloak over it, that would do.</p><p>He browsed the stock of the store, all the ninja tools one could ask for. He quickly found what he was looking for, a good sword that was capable of handling chakra being flowed through the metal. Since he lacked a belt to actually hang it on, he just carried it over his shoulder for the time being. Off to the tailors then. </p><p>As he continued on his way, buying new clothes and such. His handback was looped around his belt. He hadn’t worn it on his head anymore. A thought struck him. He didn’t have a summoning contract anymore. He wouldn’t have signed on with the snakes at this point. Very unfortunate. He’d have to find an animal group to sign with, but he wasn’t going traveling on his own anytime soon. Oh well.</p><p>His light jacket flowed behind him as his sheathed sword gently tapped against his leg. He stopped just short of the Hokage Mountain and looked up at it in thought. </p><p>What was he supposed to do now? He wasn’t exactly going to go running after Orochimaru for power anymore. So he guessed he’d just..stay here then. Naruto and Sakura would most likely begin their training soon, and he’d be alone. What was a lone Genin without a proper team to do then? Perhaps he’d stick around Kakashi then, duo teams were a thing, if not a tad rare. He sighed, if only he could leave and track down Itachi. Though he was a traitor, Sasuke was sure it could be amended somehow.</p><p>He heard footsteps behind him, too close, and spun on his heels to see who it was. It was Naruto, he had a face-splitting smile on. Sasuke smiled back, it tugged at his heart to see him again. “Sasuke! You’re up!” Naruto shouted, despite only being roughly two feet away from each other. </p><p>“I am,” Sasuke said.</p><p>“I like the new duds,” Naruto said enthusiastically.  “And a sword too? What’s with all the changes?” </p><p>Sasuke shrugged, not too sure how to play this, but he knew Naruto would accept any answer he had. “Well, I just thought I needed a change. After everything that happened.”</p><p>Narutos expression dropped a bit at that. “Yeah, I don’t blame you,” He cringed a bit at the memory. “I’m sorry I couldn’t protect you from Itachi. You shouldn’t have had to go through at all.”</p><p>Sasuke took a step forward and placed a hand on his shoulder. “What happened happened, I still appreciate you trying your best to help. Just have to get stronger even quicker, right?”</p><p>Sasuke thought about that for a moment then an idea hit him. A big part of his plan was to get Naruto stronger earlier then he would’ve been, Sakura as well. It would be a bit risky, but worth it. “Hey Naruto, I think I just thought of a cool new jutsu for you to learn.”</p><p>“Yeah?!” Naruto exclaimed, on the balls of his feet with excitement. “What is it?”</p><p>Sasuke smirked mischievously, and drew Naruto away a bit from the busy street. “You know how you learned Kage Bunshin, stealing the scroll and all.”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“Well, you’ll have to do something like that again,” Sasuke finished. “I’ll come along, of course.” </p><p>Naruto smiled brightly. “Can’t wait, when will we go?”</p><p>“Tonight, I’ll come get you at your apartment and we’ll go.”</p><p>Naruto nodded vigorously. “I still have to show you the other jutsu I learned.”</p><p>“We’ll spar soon, I promise.” Sasuke said, and he meant it.</p><p>Later</p><p>Night had fallen on Konoha and Sasuke headed out from the Uchiha Compound. He really needed a new place to stay. The compound was just lonely and too far away from everything. He didn’t enjoy being there anymore. </p><p>Since he parted ways with Naruto he went back to home and worked on putting together his arsenal. He redid his sealing marks on both of his arms for easy access to weapons and he wouldn’t need to carry his weapon pouch around anymore. He did some light training, adjusting himself to his younger body. His moves were smooth as ever, and he felt comfortable enough for a fight. Though he wasn’t as powerful as he was when he came back in time. </p><p>His chakra was still very low overall, not nearly as high as he was used to, and it’d make it impossible to use any of his higher level abilities like the Rinnegan or his Mangekyou. Which was fine, using Susano’o, Amaterasu, or any of his various Rinnegan skills would be a foolish idea as he wasn’t even supposed to have a regular Mangekyou at this point.  </p><p>His chakra levels would recover in time. Overall, if he had to place himself at his base level, without accounting Sharingan, Curse Seal, or his slowly recovering strength. He was still an Elite Jounin. That would be plenty for the time being. Overworking his body wouldn’t be good, he’d need time to align his power and his physical body. </p><p>He’d have to try his best to keep a low profile. It couldn’t last forever, of course. Eventually he’d come clean to his friends about everything, but not yet. </p><p>It only took him a few minutes to arrive at Narutos apartment, the energetic blonde was ready and waiting by the time he got there. He was still dressed in the same clothes as before. </p><p>“Ready to go, dobe?” Sasuke asked.</p><p>Naruto looked briefly annoyed but let it go. He was too excited to let a small remark ruin his good mood. “Always.”</p><p>Then the two of them took off at high speed, with Sasuke in the lead. They headed towards a location that Sasuke and Naruto had discovered during the war. The house of the fourth Hokage, Minato. Sasuke knew Naruto would discover certain things about himself tonight, but he deserved to know, he’d be stronger for it. </p><p>The house wasn’t far from the Hokage mountain, it looked like an old, falling apart house, but Sasuke knew that was just a clever illusion set up to hide it from anyone looking to steal it’s secrets. </p><p>“What is this place?” Naruto asked uncertainly as they approached. “Looks like an old, falling apart place.”</p><p>“That’s the point.” Sasuke walked closer and placed a hand on it, the air seemed to shimmer as he touched it and made a hand seal. He had seen Naruto break the illusion the first time, he had become a master of Fūinjutsu during their years together, and Sasuke had picked up some things from him along the way.  Then the appearance of the house shifted and changed to a pristine, untouched home. </p><p>“Woah.” Naruto mumbled as he took a step closer. “What is this place?”</p><p>“It’s important,” Sasuke said. “Go in, and you’ll find something really special. I’ll keep watch.” Sasuke had seen the inside already, and he didn’t want to impede on a personal moment for Naruto. Plus, they were being watched. He could feel the eyes on him now. </p><p>After Naruto walked into the building and closed the door behind him, Sasuke causally turned around, and with flung a kunai towards the adjacent building. Four figures dart out from the shadows suddenly and surround him. “The four of you aren’t very subtle. I expected better from the Sound Four.”</p><p>The pretty red-headed girl was the first to speak up, Tayuya was her name. “What the hell is this? You know who we are?”</p><p>Sasuke smiled at each of them in turn.  “Of course I do. You four helped kill the Third Hokage.” </p><p>Kidomaru spoke up next, a cheeky smile on his face. “So, if you know who we are, maybe you can guess why we’re here. You’re pathetically weak. You’re so busy playing around in this village that you’ve forgotten your purpose.”</p><p>Sasuke sighed and lifted his arms in a shrug. “I’ve never forgotten my purpose. Unfortunately, the four of you are too inept to help me get there.”</p><p>The white haired Sakon spoke next, a vein of irritation pulsing on his temple. “You little punk, you think you can talk down to us like that? I’ll play do-re-mi, and crack your little ribs.”</p><p>Sasuke turned to face him, and made a  ‘Come here’ motion with his index finger. “Let’s see you try it then.”</p><p>Sakon rushed towards him with a snarl, and attempted a direct punch to his jaw. Sasuke smoothly slid backwards onto his back, placing both of his hands on the ground and kicked him in the face with a devastating hit. Sakon clearly wasn’t expecting that level of force as it forced him into the air. Sasuke borrowed a move from Rock Lee as he appeared directly behind Sakon and delivered a spinning kick to his stomach that sent him spiraling back down into his group of friends. They all dodged as his flailing body as it collided with the ground.</p><p>Sasuke landed easily and smiled at the group as Sakon stood back up, wiping away a trail of blood from his head. He was fumming now, the information given to them from Orochimaru on Sasukes stats clearly had been wrong. </p><p>Sasuke was keeping a lid on his strength. He was still in the village after-all and he didn’t want to wreck anything or draw a ton of attention. Still, killing one of them would be alright for now. </p><p>“Bastard!” Tayuya screamed at him. </p><p>Then Jirōbō came on, walking slowly towards Sasuke, cracking his knuckles. “I’ll handle this trash. It’s been awhile since I’ve had a meal.” Then he came on faster, attacking with a few open palm strikes that Sasuke fluidly avoided each and every blow, then he jumped up and off of Jirōbōs outstretched arm into the air behind him. He gathered chakra to his mouth and expelled a large fireball that Jirōbō countered by placing his palms on the ground a large earth wall formed behind him to counter Sasukes attack. </p><p>His fireball connected and with loud boom, it knocked down his wall and cast the area in a plume of dust. Sasuke took the opportunity to rush him, increasing his speed suddenly and stretching out of hand like a knife as lightning chakra appeared on it with a screech and then extended from it like a spear and took Jirōbō by complete surprise as it pierced him through the heart. Sasuke smiled as he released his jutsu and the man fell to the ground without a sound, just a soft exhale of breath as he fell, instantly dead. </p><p>Sasuke looked at the remaining three who stood there completely stunned. “He just..killed him, like it was nothing.” Tayuya said, her voice going soft for the first time since they arrived. </p><p>Sakon snarled in anger. “You took him by surprise, but you won’t be taking the rest of us so easily!”</p><p>Suddenly a kick to the head sent Sakon sprawling to the ground, the other two spun around to see who it was. Naruto stood there with a smile. A scroll in his arm. “Looks like I got here just in time. Who are these guys, Sasuke?”</p><p>“Intruders,” Sasuke said. “We’ll need to capture one for interrogation. Be careful though, they’re pretty strong.”</p><p>Tayuya spoke up again as the three of them activated their curse seals. “You fucking rats, screw orders. You’re both going to die now!” Naruto jumped over to Sasuke side and they stood back to back, ready for combat. Sasuke knew he was taking it easy, and it wouldn’t be hard to win, but damn did it feel good to fight side by side with Naruto once again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Victories and Uncertainties</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sasuke and Naruto stood back to back, the three remaining members of the Sound Four stood on either side of them. Their Curse Marks spread across their skin in the initial state. Tayuya and Sakon, with an expression of fury, and Kidomaru who looked more curious then anything. </p><p>Sasuke had been locked in a seal container during all the fighting with them originally, so he didn’t actually know their skills and abilities, and hadn’t bother asking afterwards, since they had been killed by the Konoha retrieval squad that had consisted of Neji, Naruto, Chouji, and Kiba, and led by Shikamaru. He knew they had all been pressed to defeat them, at least.</p><p>Still, he wouldn’t underestimate them. A clean slash with a kunai would kill you just as dead as a flashy jutsu, after all. Sasukes three-tomoe Sharingan activated in his eyes just then as he analyzed the situation. “What’s with the weird tattoos?” Naruto asked quietly as he looked at the three of them.</p><p>“They’re curse seals, they increase their power and strength by quite a bit, there’s a second level that makes them even stronger too.” Sasuke explained quickly.</p><p>“Well, whatever. We’ll make mincemeat of these creeps.” Naruto said confidently.</p><p>“Hmph,” Sasuke responded with a smile. “Don’t get too overconfident and lose. I’d hate to upstage you like usual.”</p><p>Naruto put his fingers together in the sign of his infamous jutsu. “We’ll see! Tajuu Kage Bunshin!” Then two dozen clones of Naruto poofed into existence around them and jumped at their three opponents in groups. Sasuke slid his sword out of it’s hilt and prepared himself for an opening.  All three sound ninja moved them. </p><p>Kidomaru leapt backwards towards a thick gathering of trees, spit out a large web that immediately caught the attacking Naruto clones and then the real Naruto chased after him and they both vanished into the woods.</p><p>“Wait Naruto!” Sasuke called out, he was obviously being led away to more favorable terrain, but it didn’t matter. He’d take these two down quickly.</p><p>The remaining clones of Naruto were engaged in combat with Sakon and Tayuya, they were being made quick work of. Sakon was quick and attacked in a strange way, it appeared that he was growing limbs out of random spots of his body to catch the clones by surprise. That would explain the second head attached to him. </p><p>Tayuya was impressively strong, defeating her clones quickly as well. Then they squared off with him. Sakon moved in-front of Tayuya while she pulled out a long silver flute and moved it to her lips. Sakon moved forward to strike at Sasuke with a three legged kick, Sasuke, using his Sharingan to interpret the exact movement, adjusted accordingly and slid himself just out of the way. Then she flung his arms outward and activated Chidori Nagashi from his body, which struck Sakon head on and sent him tumbling to the ground. Sasuke looked up at Tayuya, who was playing her flute now. Sasuke, upon closer inspection could see the chakra coming off of her flute and moving around the area, when it finally hit him. Sound-based genjutsu. </p><p>The strength of it took him by surprise, he hadn’t expected something so strong from her, he made a move to dispel it, when a hard hit at the side of his head sent him spinning to the ground, breaking the genjutsus hold on him regardless. He rolled back up to his feet. That was a pretty hard hit, a few more of those and he might be in trouble. Then he saw who had struck him, it was Sakon, at least he thought it was, there were two of them now. One still on the ground and the second one. Twins. Sasuke realized. It made sense, he was probably hoping to kill Sasuke with a hit that hard, but he wouldn’t be going down so easily.”Not a bad hit, but you missed your chance.”</p><p>“Big talk for trash like you.” Ukon commented, “Unlike my brother, I have no interest in wasting time with this fight. You’re just gonna die, and we’ll drag your corpse back to Orochimaru.” Then he rushed in. It was straightforward and easy to avoid as Sasuke effortlessly avoided his blow and responded in kind by driving the blade of his sword through his opponents leg. Pinning him to the ground and delivering his own kick that sent him tumbling to the ground, then he extracted his sword from the mans leg.</p><p>He noticed in the few seconds that exchange took place, the woman Tayuya begin going through a few hand signs. Sasuke, not interested in what she’d do next. Summoned multiple shuriken to his hands and aimed them at her head. She bent backwards to avoid his attack, then using another burst of chakra enhanced speed he placed himself directly over her while she was still bending back, she looked her in the eyes with his Sharingan and cast a genjutsu on her. She was skilled, he’d give her that. She immediately brought up her hand to dispel it, but he delivered a devastating punch to her gut that made her cough blood and pass out. He definitely felt a rib crack from the hit, but she’d live. He didn’t want t outright kill all of them. He had to send a message back to Orochimaru. </p><p>Just then both the brother, Sakon and Ukon rushed him at once. They had both activated their level two Curse Seals and came in hard to pummel him. They were a resistant pair, he’d give them that, but the game ended here. He’d gotten his exercise for the day. He didn’t want to leave Naruto alone for too long. </p><p>They both threw punches at his head, perfectly timed and aimed, they wee strong enough to take someone head off if they connected, but he was too quick. He partially transformed into his own second cursed state, and the large gray wing that shot out from his back defended him from their attacks. </p><p>Just as quickly, Sasuke threw his wing out behind him, throwing the two brothers away from him. There was brief pause of silence as the looked him over appraisingly. “How the hell can you do a partial transformation? We can’t even do that. You shouldn’t be able to use that seal at all!” Sakon exclaimed, a clear tone of jealousy in his voice.</p><p>Sasuke shrugged, letting his seal recede fully back into his shoulder. Not even bothering with a response, he only smiled and summoned forth a fuma shuriken and prepared a thin line of wire in his hand.</p><p>Elsewhere.</p><p>Naruto was having a rough time against Kidomaru, upon entering the forest he had vanished from sight and spent the entire time since peppering Naruto with long-distance weapons, traps, and spiders. Naruto on the other hand was keeping him confused by spawning wave after wave of clones. It didn’t get Naruto any closer to winning, but it kept him from getting a surprise attack in the back and dying. He was even summoned a huge spider at one point, but Naruto had made quick work of that with a Rasengan.</p><p>He had even managed to briefly locate him and land a solid blow, only to find him covered in some strangely hard material, then he took off again. This is so annoying. Why can’t he come out and fight like a man?  Naruto thought to himself for the hundredth time as he watched his clones spread out. He was watching fight while transformed into looking like a small tree. He didn’t enjoy hiding, but he didn’t have any good methods of drawing him out, his jutsu variety was incredibly limited, he realized. Maybe he’d ask for help with learning some more cool moves. Something long distance would be wonderful. Imagine if he could throw the Rasengan? Thoughts for later.</p><p>The clones were being wiped out again, and he could see where the attacks were coming from now. He had switched to arrows, powerful ones. They were wiping out dozens of clones at once and they were super fast, he doubt he’d be able to avoid it head on, if he even noticed in time.<br/>
Naruto waited patiently as the clones were destroyed. He had one stay back and take longer to vanish in the back. Just as that one was injured and didn’t poof away, he had him.</p><p>Kidomaru came out of hiding then and looked down at the clone. His appearance was grotesque. A third eye and his color was off, and his entire look was alien. Probably the second level curse seal Sasuke mentioned. How did he even know what that was anyway? Questions for later.</p><p>Then just as the last clone vanished, Naruto came out of hiding at the same moment. Kidomaru was a few paces away. He hadn’t been expecting the tactic and Naruto was coming in on him hard. He had a kunai in one hand and slashed at the mans throat, Kidomaru caught his wrist with one of his arms and then pummeled Naruto with the other five hands, and ended the attack by throwing him painfully through a tree. He was incredibly strong, Naruto quickly found out. He wouldn’t beat him in a straight fight. Kidomaru then leap on him, one of his golden weapons in his hands and plunged it into Narutos chest, just missing his heart. Naruto coughed out blood then. “Damn you.” Naruto gurgled out. </p><p>“Heh,” Kidomaru responded. “You weren’t bad, but you die here. I’ll let you bleed out.” Then he started walking away, his curse seal receeding.</p><p>Like hell I’ll lose here to this spider freak. Naruto thought as anger began to bubble up inside him. He rolled onto his stomach as he watched his foe move further and further away. He called upon his Kyubi chakra then, and felt a fresh burst of strength as the red chakra started to appear around him like an aura. He made his way back to his feet as he ripped the weapon from his chest and cast it down on the ground. He could feel the hole closing and the damage being quickly healed. He let out a roar, one that echoed from him like a shockwave as it shock the forest around him and even knocked down a few trees. </p><p>He could see Kidomaru frantically turn around then to see what was going on as Naruto as around in his face by the time he fully looked behind him. Kidomaru raised three of his hands to guard against him. The blonde shinbois hand made a claw as Kidomaru barely moved back in time to avoid his entire hand being torn off. He escaped with a vicious mark across his face and one of his eyes being sliced through. As well as three of his arms being removed form the sheer force of the attack,</p><p>Naruto heard his opponent let out a scream of pain as he grabbed his face, blood leaking out from between his fingers. “What the hell are you?” He asked, his seal beginning to come out again. Naruto didn’t give him the chance. He was already on him again. Faster even then before. He had already created a clone and there was a Rasengan in palm. </p><p>Though Kidomaru could see him coming, he couldn’t do anything to stop him. Naruto had become a force of nature. Too quick, and too strong for him. Then they made contact. Kidomaru struck out with his remaining arm, but Naruto causally avoided him and drove him attack home dead center in the mans chest. The attack lifted him off his feet and drove him back in the air with an explosion of power. Kidomarus body dropped a dozen trees before it stopped, laying dead and still.</p><p>Sasuke fuma shuriken attack had made quick work of Ukon. It was split just as he avoided the blades, and two of them had ended up in his chest. Sasuke then moved on to Sakon, he stood there dumbfounded, but still had some fight in him yet. “You’re all that’s left. You’ve seen what happened to the rest of them.” Sakon snarled in fury, he looked over at Tayuya but didn’t make a move to grab her. “Go. Run home to your master like a good dog.” </p><p>Sasuke dismissively waved him off, and looked away. Sakon then rushed him, hoping to catch him off guard. Of course he had, Sasuke expected little  else from the impulsive sound ninja. “Suiton: Daibakufu!” He flew through a few quick seals as a gargantuan spiril blast of water appeared from in-front of Sasuke and blasted Sakon away. It wasn’t enough to kill Sakon, but he’d definitely be limping all the way back. Then he released the jutsu and could see Sakon give up and leave. Sasuke let out a sigh, that had been a good exercise. </p><p>Then he saw Naruto return, he was carrying the broken body of Kidomaru over his shoulder and dropped him next to the others. His jacket had a huge hole in the center covered in blood, but other then that, he appeared perfectly fine. “Good work, Naruto.”</p><p>“You too, apparently. Didn’t look like you needed my help.” Naruto said, gesturing at all the corpes and the unconscious Tayuya.</p><p>“I still appreciated it.” Sasuke said, and genuinely meant it. “We’ll have to let Tsunade know about this, and have them take in Tayuya for questioning.”</p><p>“Why’d you let her live anyway?” Naruto asked as he walked over and kneeled at her side, a curious look on his face. </p><p>Sasuke shrugged and joined him, he wasn’t sure why he let her live. He had certainly killed the others brutally enough. It was just a feeling.</p><p>Naruto sighed and looked back the village, and made a few clones to do the carrying. “Well, let’s head back then.” </p><p>Sasuke nodded and picked up Tayuya then. He looked at her for a silent moment before beginning to move. </p><p>Just then, multiple ANBU arrived, three in total to a scene of blood and combat. “We heard combat and decided to check it out, what happened here?” The lead one asked, their mask looked like a rabbit.</p><p>“A few ninja appeared and attempted to kill us. We defended ourselves.” Sasuke answered smoothlu.</p><p>“Clearly,” The ANBU responded, it was a womans voice, Sasuke now realized. “Still, we’ll need the two of you to come back to the Hokage mansion and report in.”</p><p>“We were just heading there now.” Naruto answered this time.</p><p>“Good, follow us.” The unknown woman responded and started to move.</p><p>Sasuke and Naruto shrugged at each-other and followed after. Things had taken a big turn already, Sasuke mused. He hadn’t defected, and no one was injured in the recovery mission. What would be the consequences of this? Good things, he hoped.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. A Letter from Dad</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Naruto and Sasuke made their way back to the Hokage mansion in short order. Before entering, the ANBU escorting them took their dead and the unconscious off their hands. Naruto had made a clone take the scroll that he had been carrying from Minatos house back to his house. Sasuke had asked him to, probably wouldn’t have been wise to make it known that he was taken it.</p><p>The two shinobi were standing in front of a very tired looking Tsunade while she looked them over from from the seat at her desk. “Now what you two gotten yourselves into?” She asked, her chin resting on the open palm on her hand.</p><p>They both looked at each-other for a moment before answering. “Well, these sound ninja came out of nowhere and attacked us!” Naruto blurted out. “We defended ourselves and took them down.”</p><p>Sasuke nodded in agreement. “Basically that. They were tough opponents.” He exaggerated, the two of them didn’t have nearly so much trouble. They would’ve been more challenging in a proper team formation though with their unique skills. </p><p>“Four on two, and you did that well?” Tsunade asked. “They were some of Orochimarus best from the little we know about them.” </p><p>“Damn right we did,” Naruto exclaimed. </p><p>Sasuke sighed. “Would you have had us do anything else?”</p><p>“No, you both performed admirably. I do know that they were here for you.” Tsunade pointed at Sasuke, then her eyes narrowed. “There were eyes on you for part of your battle. You displayed a level of skill that you was well above what you supposedly displayed at the Chunin Exams. You were solidly Chunin level in your match with Gaara, but what you showed tonight was easily Jounin.” She finished. There wasn’t anger in her tone, but it was clear that she wanted answers and he wouldn’t be leaving without them. What made it even more fishy was that he just gotten out of the hospital and hadn’t actually trained much by now either.</p><p>Sasuke cringed a bit at that. Those ANBU had watched him after all, he knew it felt too simple. How would he talk himself out of this? “I can’t explain. Not yet.” He answered. “Things are different now, that’s all I can say.”</p><p>He wanted to tell the truth, but it was too soon, they’d never believe him. The story was too outrageous. He wouldn’t do anyone any good locked up in asylum. </p><p>“Oh?” She said simply. “Well, as long as you are dabbling in things you shouldn’t.” There was definitely an edge to her voice that time. Orochimarus experiments on himself for greater power wasn’t so far back in history to be forgotten. </p><p>“Nothing like that, I promise.” Sasuke said. “I’ll tell you fully one day. But I’m with you. With Konoha.” Sasuke answered firmly. </p><p>Tsunade nodded again, a small smile on her full lips. “I’ll hold you to that. You two have done the village a great service all the same. Defeating multiple intruders that I’m sure would cause us trouble in the future. Especially after they were instrumental in the death of my former teacher. You’re to be commended.” </p><p>Naruto smiled at that, looking at Sasuke. “Hear that? We’re heroes.”</p><p>“Something like that.”</p><p>“The two of you have done a bit for the village in recent memory,” She listed off on one hand. “Stopping Gaara, saving me and bringing me home, fighting off intruders. Not to mention the impressive skill you’d shown during the exams from what I’ve read and heard. You both are being wasted as simple Genin. I know this is rather unorthodox, but I’m promoting you both to Chunin.” </p><p>Naruto jaw nearly hit the floor at that. “Really? You mean that, Grandma Tsunade?”</p><p>A tic of annoyance appeared on Tsunades temple. “Keep calling me thought and I’ll take it back.” Then she laughed. “Yes, I mean it. You need more responsibility. Having you two as Genin catching cats just feels like a waste. Wouldn’t want the future Hokage to stay a Genin until his inauguration day, would we?” She winked at Naruto.</p><p>Sasuke had liked Tsunade when he had more time with her in his timeline, she was everything a Hokage should be. Strong, determined, with a deep seated kindness and faith in people. She was also surprisingly open minded. But she had a hard time forgiving those that cross her. She never hid her distaste of her former teammate, Orochimaru.</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke bowed slightly then. “Thank you, Hokage-same.”</p><p>“So formal. Naruto could learn a thing or two about that. I’m not too worried about you in change of a mission, but Naruto..”</p><p>“Hey! I can lead! I’ll be an awesome leader!” Naruto declared confidently. </p><p>“That’s the kind of talk that makes me worry. Still, you won’t have to do that just yet.”</p><p>“Why’s that?” Naruto wondered aloud.</p><p>“Because Jiraiya has a little trip planned out for you.” Tsunade answered. “A training trip. He was going to surprise you, but I figured this would be a good time to mention it.”</p><p>“Really? Why?”</p><p>“Always with the questions! He’ll tell you himself later!” Tsunade yelled, hitting the desk. “Out you go! Come back in the morning for your jackets.” Then she waved them out.</p><p>They left after saying thanks and Naruto was positively skipping while they walked home. “Chunin! Can you believe it?” </p><p>“No. I definitely wasn’t expecting that.” Sasuke meant that, he had never been promoted originally, it was a nice feeling. He supposed he’d have to get used to that. Being a proper part of the village now.  It’s protection and the safety of it’s people were his ultimate goal, after all. After it truly fell in his time, so did everything else.</p><p>“Definitely check out that scroll you found when you get home.” Sasuke reminded him. “I think you’ll like it.”</p><p>“How’d you even know what’s inside it?” Naruto asked him. </p><p>“I don’t,” He lied. “It’s just a feeling that it’s special.”</p><p>Naruto nodded and shortly after, they parted ways. Sasuke back to his home, and Naruto to his apartment.</p><p>Later</p><p>Naruto sat, leaned up against his bed with the still rolled up scroll in his hands. He drummed his fingers absentmindedly on it.  What could be inside it that Sasuke felt was so important?</p><p>Then he took a breath and opened it. There were several things inside it. A hand written note and a large seal pattern that summoned something. Naruto curiously looked at the note first, he wasn’t sure what the Fourth would’ve written down in a note! He was excited though, this guy was his hero after all.</p><p>It read: Hello, son.</p><p>Son? Naruto thought. “They couldn’t have had a son. I’m sure I would’ve heard of such an important kid.” He muttered, but continued on. </p><p>I wasn’t planning on writing this note today, not ever honestly. I was hoping I’d be able to time you everything myself. Today is your birthday in fact, you were born not even 20 minutes ago, but things got so hectic immediately after. A masked man attacked the village and released the Kyubi, but I have a plan for that.</p><p>I’m so sorry I wasn’t able to be around for you as a father. I know how tough it’ll be only having one parent, but I know your mother Kushina will pick up the slack. She’ll be wonderful. Hopefully she won’t resent me for sacrifice I’m planning to make to keep both you and her safe. I apologize now, it might make your life difficult to cope with, but I’m hoping you’ll be a hero in the eyes of the villagers for the burden you bear inside you. I also know that you’ll be capable of mastering that power, I believe in you. Inside this scroll is the formula for one of my jutsu, I think you’ll find it useful. Use it well.</p><p>A cold sweat hit Naruto then. Was he talking about..</p><p>I love you, my son. I hope you always know that. Whether you become a ninja or not, whatever you choose to do with your life. I’ll always love you. Be a good man.</p><p>Take care of your mother for me, Naruto.</p><p>Love, Minato Namikaze.</p><p>“He was my father?” Naruto said aloud, his hads numbly felt to the floor, and he just stared off into the corner of his room. “I’m the son of the Fourth Hokage?” Things in the room became slightly blurry as tears welled up in his eyes. He put the Kyubi inside me, but he did it to save the village, and he believed in him. </p><p>His hero, his father.</p><p>He let out a wobbly breath then and folded the letter back up, and put it in his dress drawer. Then he leaned back again and just let all that information whirl around in his mind. “I can’t believe it.” </p><p>Then his thoughts suddenly came to as he looked down at the rest of the scroll. That large seal on the scroll. He knew how this worked, so he bit his finger and pressed his palm against it. Then suddenly a poof of smoke and more things appeared. There were five three-pronged kunai with a strange inscription on it, and a smaller, old book that contained instructions for the jutsu. He flipped through it, it had hand writing by Minato and some one else too, but he didn’t recognize who. None of it made sense to him at the moment, but he knew what he was holding. The secret of the jutsu that made Minato so famous, the Flying Raijin. </p><p>He’d need to practice hard to figure out how to use the move, but he could already imagine the possibilities with it. He picked up a kunai and closely looked it over. This would be challenging, but he’d figure it out.</p><p>Elsewhere</p><p>Sasuke had returned to his quiet home some time past two in the morning, and just looked around at it, and shook his head. He’d done well today, he’d made short work of the Sound Four. These were small steps, unfortunately. He wished he could simply rush off and fight the Akatsuki, but he figured it’d be a bad move at this stage.</p><p>Then a thought occurred to him, a face. Nagato. The Six Paths of Pain. “I could create something similar. It’d be simple enough, then I could have eyes and ears significantly further away while I sit here in the village.”</p><p>Then he stepped back out of the house and walked back the way he came, and headed towards the morgue.  They were just corpses after all, who would miss them?</p><p>He increased his pace to a run, and within a few minutes he had found the morgue. It was quiet and no one was here now.  He picked the lock and made his way inside and figured out where the Sound Four were being kept. Then he retrieved their bodies and laid them flat on the floor before him. He channeled chakra to his eyes and his normal black turned into the purple, tomoed rings of the Rinnegan. </p><p>He stuck out his hand and a black rod appeared, chakra receivers. He plunged them into the center of their chests, and channeled his chakra through them and made the four of them stand up and look at him. Their eyes matched his. It made his head swim a bit as he could see from all their perspectives at once. That’d definitely take some getting used to.</p><p>Then he looked them over, the bodies weren’t in perfect condition currently. So he used the Preta Realm through all of them at once to fix whatever damage they had and repair limbs. It was simple matter.</p><p>Then he smiled at his work. He’d found a better purpose for the four of them. He’d add the final two eventually, once he decided who would fit. </p><p>For now, he and his four Paths went back to the Uchiha district and he kept them in another house. They would never be found there and they were close for when he needed them. He’d have to figure out what to do next now. At least he’d be able to see what was going on outside the village while he was busy here, since he couldn’t simply leave whenever he wanted. This was an optimal solution. </p><p>In the meantime, he’d work on becoming a Jounin, he had the power for it, and he had limited time with a team being the leader of Hebi, and then Taka. A mental image of Juugo, Suigetsu, and Karin appeared in his mind. He wondered what would happen to them since he most likely won’t meet them now. A shame, he enjoyed their company, though he had never told them that.</p><p>He’d made a good start but giving Naruto the scroll, it’d make him strong. He’d also have to slip a mention of Senjutsu to him as well. He’d be a monster with those two powers so early on.</p><p>Sakura would probably be training with Tsunade soon, he wouldn’t have to worry about her much right now.</p><p>So what else was there for him to accomplish?</p><p>Sasuke sighed and relaxed in his bed, looking up at the shadows on the ceiling. “All I have to do is stop Obito from waging war on the world, then everything will be alright.”</p><p>He felt nearly as obessive about it as he had with killing Itachi. He was looking forward to seeing him again, and freeing his brother from his self-induced mission. Naruto would live, they all would. Whatever he had to struggle through to get to that point. It would all be worthwhile, Sasuke knew it would. But he wouldn’t do this alone, he’d be no different then when he was young. Always wanting to be on his own and not include others in his pain.</p><p>This time, he’d do it right. He’d have Sakura, Naruto, and Kakashi by his side. His friends, his team. His incredibly annoying, and wonderful team.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Requests</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Naruto had been hard at work studying seals the entire night. He’d wanted to master this jutsu as quick as he did the Rasengan, but it was a different style altogether. What made it challenging was that he needed a unique seal to use this jutsu as it resonated to the users chakra differently for every person. That was why he couldn’t simply use his father kunai.</p><p>He had learned interesting things about it. Once skilled enough you can apply the seal to anything without even writing it and it’d stay on the item, or person forever.   He’d definitely mark his friends with it, he could keep them safe whenever then.</p><p>He had decided to give it a try the next morning, as he was always a trial by error kind of guy. He had been tinkering with his formula all morning, but he wouldn’t know if it worked until he tried. He had wrapped a sealing inscription around one of his regular kunai and threw it at a tree that was some distance away.</p><p>He closed his eyes and tried to feel out for his chakra. He could feel it at the tree, then he pulled himself towards it. It was a strange sensation, but he feel it working. Then he vanished from where he was standing, but he could feel a falling sensation. That wasn’t right. He opened his eyes to see himself hurtling downwards in the sky towards the tree. </p><p>“What the hell?!” He shouted, then he did it again. This time time he was hurtling with the same amount of speed and force, directly at the tree. With no time to react he collided with it painfully, and slid down to the bottom of the trunk. He could see an imprint of his face on the tree, and could feel a lump forming on his forehead. </p><p>“Damn that hurt.”</p><p>Well, that decided it. He had no idea what he was doing. He had felt so close, but clearly something was off. He’d take a break for now. He was tired. Besides, it was time to go back to Tsunade for his jacket.</p><p>Kakashi appeared then and waved him a hello. “I heard the good news, a promotion for you and Sasuke. I’m impressed.” </p><p>“Thank you,” Naruto smiled and quickly gathered his things before running up to his Sensei. </p><p>“What were you practicing here?” Kakashi asked, curiosity apparent in his own showing eye.</p><p>Naruto stammered then. “Oh nothing, just messing around. You know.”</p><p>“I see,” Kakashi said, obviously not buying it. “Well, it’s not important right now. You’re supposed to be at Tsunades, as are Sakura and myself. They’re already waiting there.”</p><p>Naruto nodded and followed him off. In short order they arrived. As they entered the room, there were a number of people there. Sakura, Sasuke, Tsunade, and surprisingly Jiraiya as well.</p><p>“About time,” Tsunade said in greeting to the last two to arrive. “We’ve a few things to discuss.”</p><p>Jiraiya waved at Naruto as he walked in. “Hey kid,” He said. “Tsunade ruined the surprise about our trip. But I thought I’d move the time table up anyway. We’ll be leaving tomorrow.”</p><p>“So soon?” Naruto said almost sadly. “How long will we be gone for?”</p><p>“A few years, most likely. It’ll take awhile to train you up good and proper.”</p><p>“I have a request,” Sasuke said aloud. “I’d like to form a squad.”</p><p>“Already?” Tsunade asked, she didn’t see him as the teaching type.</p><p>“Not like you’re thinking. It’d be an elite group of ninja that would protect Konohas best interests away from the village. Answerable to you, of course. Comprised of the best of my class.”</p><p>Tsunade thought it over for a moment, having such a team would have multiple advantages. Able to go places much quicker then one already here, she saw a lot of potential in the current rookie 12, but most of them were still that. Rookies. She looked him in the eye then, and Sasuke met her gaze. She nodded. “Accepted, on one condition. There’s only three Chunin between the twelve of you. That’s an issue already, and many of them are still relatively fresh. You’ll have to help train them up, go on missions together, and build trust before it’ll be an official group. and that’s assuming their Jounin sensei go willingly along with this. Even then, it’d be breaking up established teams, and that’s a headache.”</p><p>Sasuke nodded. “Fair enough. It’ll be worth it. I’d only need four additional members.” Then he looked at Naruto and Sakura. “They’d be a part of it, naturally.”</p><p>Sakura stuttered, she was the weakest of their team right now, and she knew it. “Sasuke..I appreciate you wanting me to be a part of this but I can-”</p><p>“You can,” Sasuke said, interrupting her, and looked at Tsunade briefly. “I know you asked her to take you on as her apprentice, after you’re done with that, I know you’ll be a real asset. The same goes for Naruto.” He said, smiling at the blonde. </p><p>“Well, I’d like nothing more!” Naruto exclaimed. “A Hokage should be well known for keeping the village safe, after all.”</p><p>Tsunade sighed but nodded again. “What inspired this?”</p><p>“After last nights fight, I realized there were many threats to the village. Threats that could be taken out before they truly posed a danger to us.” Sasuke said, Akatsuki on his mind, but deciding not to say that. Jiraiya looked at him closely however. Sasuke knew how shrewd he was, even though he didn’t look it. He was a master of intelligence.</p><p>Tsunade continued. This meeting was originally going to decide what to do with the team, since Naruto is leaving and Sakura will be training in the village for awhile. This solved itself nicely. Who were you thinking of inviting?”</p><p>Sasuke thought on that for a moment. He knew how powerful each rookie was capable of becoming. They were far away from that though. “Ino, Neji, Lee, and Shino.”</p><p>“An interesting selection,” Tsunade commented. “I figured you’d have Shikamaru in the group.”</p><p>“I decided not to, he should stay here, there’s a lot he can accomplish in the village and working through the proper channels.”</p><p>“Why Ino?” Tsunade asked, genuinely curious. She was hardly the most impressive ninja at this point.</p><p>Sakura was clearly annoyed at that choice, they were rivals after all, and while Ino was still infatuated with Sasuke. It wasn’t the worst thing in the world. She had incredible skill as a support ninja, to be fair. </p><p>“Her mind-transfer jutsu is invaluable, and she’s very intelligent. She’s perfect for gathering information as well.” Sasuke said.</p><p>“Makes sense enough.” Tsunade concluded. “Well, best you start asking around and see whose interested.”</p><p>Sasuke nodded and turned to leave before tossed a gray Chunin vest at him. He caught it and continued walking. Leaving the room. He slipped a note into Naruto hand on the way out.</p><p>The remaining people in the room stood there quietly for a few moments, then Kakashi spoke. “He’s changed suddenly.”</p><p>Sakura chimed in then. “You got that right. He was moody and miserable a few days ago, now he’s determined to keep Konoha safe and form teams..”</p><p>Tsunade looked at them then. “So, you’ve all noticed it too. I haven’t been able to figure out what caused the change, but it’s definitely for the best. I was worried he’d abandon the village to hunt down Itachi. I’m glad that didn’t happen.”</p><p>Jiraiya perked up. “Do you think he knows?”</p><p>“About Akatsuki? It seems like it. More then just Itachi and Kisame, at least.”</p><p>Naruto, having just finished reading his note and stuffed it into his pocked. “What’s Senjutsu, pervy-sage?”</p><p>“Using natural energy to empower yourself, giving a variety of benefits. How’d you hear about it?” Jiraiya asked, trading looks with Tsunade.</p><p>“Around. I’d like to learn about it during our training.” Naruto said, trying to keep his expression neutral. </p><p>Kakashi commented, as if talking to himself. Cupping his chin in his hand. “It would help him out immensely. Wouldn’t have to worry so much about him being abducted if he were a Sage.”</p><p>“Is it really that super powerful?” Naruto asked, suddenly getting excited.</p><p>“It certainly is.” Jiraiya answered.</p><p>Sakura smiled at Naruto then. “When you come back. I promise I’ll be able to keep up with you. I’ll save you next time.” </p><p>“I wouldn’t expect any less!” Naruto stuck out his fist to her in which she promptly answered with a bump of her own. </p><p>Elsewhere</p><p>Sasuke had caught Ino at her families flower shop, she was manning the store by himself and she had a bright smile on her face when he answered. “Sasuke!” She squealed. </p><p>“Ino,” He answered, a small smile on his face. “I need you.” </p><p>She responded exactly the way he would’ve expected. “Me?!” She answered, a deep blush on her face. “I mean, I’ve been waiting for you to ask me, but yes! I’ll go on a date with you!”</p><p>Sasuke sighed and shook his head. “Not like that. I’d like you to be on a special team with me and a few others. We’d be roaming the world, not to bad, right?”</p><p>Ino face dropped a bit at that, then brightened. “Say no more. Sure, I’ll go. You owe me that date though if you want me to.”</p><p>Sasukes face dropped that time, he hadn’t expected that, but if he had no other way around it. “Fine, I’ll do it.”</p><p>“Yay!” Ino exclaimed, hopping on the balls of her feet. “Come back and pick me up around 6, okay?” </p><p>Sasuke could only smile and nod, maybe it wouldn’t be so bad after all. Still, she had agreed. He had time to finish his asking around. </p><p>He found Lee running around the village on his hands, his leg was still recovering after the Gaara fight, but Sasuke knew there were few others that could match his determination. He’d be a great choice for obvious reasons.</p><p>“Lee!” Sasuke called out. </p><p>“Sasuke-san!” Lee replied, jumping to his feet and wincing at the pain, but still he stood. Tsunade hadn’t actually let him out of the hospital yet, but he kept escaping. “What do you need?”</p><p>“Your help, actually.” Sasuke said. “A special team I’m forming that would travel around and protect Konoha outside the village. Interested?”</p><p>“Absolutely! Your flame burns so bright to come up with an idea like that! I couldn’t think of a more worthy task!” Lee exclaimed, overly enthusiastic as always.</p><p>“Well, I’m glad I didn’t have to convince you.” Sasuke said, letting out a held breath. If he ended up owing every single person he asked, he’d get nothing done today.</p><p>Then he was off. Asking Shino had been awkward, the man was impossible to read, and Kiba had been angry at not being invited himself, but Sasuke figured they had more then enough brute force in the team already. Shino was a unique ninja and he didn’t hesitate. </p><p>Neji had also been more then agreeable, after Naruto had changed him for the better after their fight, he was a good man. Solid, and dependable.</p><p>So, he was done. He’d just have to let Tsunde figure out the logistics. He was on his way back to the flower shop. The sun was low in the sky, but it wasn’t quite dark yet. He had changed out of his usual ninja gear into a more relaxed outfit.</p><p> Ino was waiting outside, she was wearing a beautiful and form fitting blue dress. He had to admit that she looked wonderful. She smiled up at him as he approached and he put out his arm for her to take. “You look great.” She said, pressing herself closely against him. She smelled of lavender. Had she known that he loved that scent?</p><p>But there was bigger purpose for this date, he needed her abilities. If he had to take her out on nice, moonlit date, then so be it. She was pleasant enough as they walked together through the more empty streets of Konoha, and her laugh even more so.</p><p> </p><p>I still haven’t decided who I want Sasuke to end up with, honestly. I wasn’t planning on doing SasuSaku, simply because it’s canon and has been done to death at this point, but we’ll see. I’m leaving the options open.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Bell Test: Round 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 6</p><p>More them three years had passed. The village of Konoha was flourishing under the leadership of Tsunade. Her likeness carved into the stone face alongside the previous four Hokage.</p><p>Naruto smiled brightly as he stood atop a building and overlooked the village for the first time in over three years. He stood taller now, with a changed look. He now wore a black outfit, with an orange stripe going down the side. He and Jiraiya had aruged for awhile over his look and he relented. It hadn't made much sense for a ninja, who occasionally had to use stealth, to be wearing bright orange.</p><p>He felt good about where his skills were now as well. He had learned originally that Jiraiya had wanted to figure out his Kyuubi powers during the training, but they had decided not to. Instead, he had learned Senjutsu, nature manipulation, as well as honing various other skills. He had also taken up a weapon, a large sword that was nearly as long as he was tall. He had thought of Zabuza when he found it. He knew how useful such a weapon could be. It was slung over his shoulder, and there appeared to be writing all over it.</p><p>Naruto had taken a serious liking to seals. They weren't something a ton of ninja really bothered with, but he had seen the potential of them, and had tried to take it as far he could in the time given.</p><p>He sighed and took in the sight of the village, the scent of the place. He had missed it terribly. He and Jiraiya had been on many adventures together, and he'd always cherish that, but he knew he wouldn't actually be staying in the village terribly long, not with that team that Sasuke had came up with years ago. He wondered how that was working out.</p><p>He heard feet clicking on tile as he turned around to see Sakura behind him, he was taken aback at the sight. She looked much different now, she was taller, and had grown incredibly beautiful, she had also grown her hair back out, and it was tied behind her head. She had filled out a bit as well. (Note: I always thought Sakura should be a bit more curvy.) She had also given up her pink outfit of childhood and switched to a more conservative gray, with the flak jacket of a Chunin. Naruto could tell at a glance how hard she had trained. She hardly seemed the same person. She smiled at her and flung herself at him in a bear hug.</p><p>"Naruto," She said. "I didn't know you were coming back."</p><p>"Yeah, it was sorta last minute." He said, hugging her back. "But I'm glad to be home."</p><p>Then they broke apart.</p><p>"How was your training?!" They both said at once.</p><p>"It went great!" Naruto answered first. "I learned a ton."</p><p>"I can tell," Sakura commented, looking him up and down. Then she stepped closer, putting a hand to the top of her head and then his. "You've gotten so tall."</p><p>"Maybe a little bit," Naruto shrugged. "And yours?"</p><p>"Good! I finished it awhile ago, then I had the Chunin exams last year, and here I am." Sakura said, her smile turning confident.</p><p>"I'm glad to hear it, I expected nothing less from you." Naruto said earnestly. He had always worried about her. She hadn't been terribly strong before he left, though she tried to contribute. He knew she was different now, and his worry had vanished.</p><p>"Have you heard anything from Sasuke?" Naruto asked.</p><p>"No, Sasuke left with the others soon after the exams, on their first outing, since then they've been gone, but have kept frequent communication with the village. They've been back a few times since. I heard Sasuke is coming back soon."</p><p>"Why are you still here then?" Naruto asked, she was part of that team as well, and was confused why she'd still here.</p><p>Sakura looked uncertain. "I thought I'd sharpen my skills a bit more before hopping into that, and I wanted to wait for you as well. I feel good about it now though."</p><p>Naruto smiled. "I appreciate it, but now I'm here. So now we can get going."</p><p>The two of them walked around the village, and Naruto reunited with his former classmates as he came across them.</p><p>Later on</p><p>Naruto had eventually mad his way to the Hokage mansion by himself. "Naruto," Tsunade said happily. "I heard you were back."</p><p>"I sure am," Naruto said, then said his next part quickly. "I'd like to move into my parents house."</p><p>"What?" Tsunade asked, a look of uncertainty on her.</p><p>Naruto had decided to be open about the relation, he was proud of it after all, and he was tired of living in that small apartment when he was in the village anyway. When he was here, he'd live in a proper house, damn it.</p><p>"My parents house. Minato Namikaze, and Kushina Uzumaki. I know they're my parents, and I'd like to live in that house."</p><p>Tsunade looked shocked. She never knew that Naruto found out the truth, or that he'd be so straightforward about it, but he had never been a subtle person. She nodded. "You know what? Go right ahead. It's empty anyway, and you deserve it."</p><p>Naruto beamed out of pure happiness and pumped his arm in victory. "Thank you!" Then he tossed caution to the wind and dived out the window, much to Tsunades shouting annoyance.</p><p>A few days later</p><p>Sasuke finally reentered the village alone. The others had continued on ahead, they were sent to Sunagakure on an information gathering mission, Sasuke had decided to begin tailing and keeping track of the Akatsuki, and two of the members had been making their way to the Sand Village, obviously they were heading there to capture Gaara, but they wouldn't be there for some time yet, so Sasuke decided to return to the village to retrieve Sakura, much to his surprise, Naruto was here too.</p><p>Sasuke arrived at the new residence of Naruto. The house he and Naruto had battled the Sound Four at a few years ago. Since that day, Sasuke had visited Tayuya. She was still locked up, he wasn't sure how long they'd keep her, he wasn't sure why they hadn't killed her yet. She had been more then angry the first time he visited, but as time went on. She didn't seem to mind as much.</p><p>His team had been doing well so far. They had all grown into their own. He hadn't been as sure about the selections as he sounded when he first brought it up, but they all worked very well together. Especially Ino, who had eventually calmed down with her obsession with him, which made her easier to work with. She had certainly grown more beautiful as time when on as well. Which he didn't mind. The date she had forced him on had been nice as well, and they had had another not long after. He wasn't sure how to feel about her just yet however. Not in a romantic sense anyway.</p><p>Naruto had clearly put a fresh coat of paint on it and had been hard at work cleaning up the inside. It was a very spacious home. Five people could comfortably live here. Sasuke hadn't had the time to really look it over the first time, but it was pleasant.</p><p>He entered the house then, and a busy, older Naruto looked up at him from the floor, where he was scrubbing the floor clean.</p><p>"You're back," Sasuke said, in way of greeting.</p><p>"So are you," Naruto said, standing to his feet. They both looked at each-other in the eye for a silent moment.</p><p>"The training went well, I take it?" Sasuke asked.</p><p>"Of course," Naruto said with a grin. "So, are you here to steal me away for the team already? I haven't even been back that long."</p><p>Sasuke shook his head. "I am, but we're not leaving just yet. Kakashi wanted all of us to meet him at the third training ground."</p><p>"He does? Did he mention why?" Naruto asked, a giddy curiosity rising in him.</p><p>"Not at all, but we'll see." Sasuke answered.</p><p>Narutos eyes narrowed at him, then he smiled again. "You're a Jonin now, aren't you?"</p><p>"Indeed," Sasuke answered. "Along with Shino and Neji."</p><p>"Good for you!" Naruto said cheerfully. "You won't be leaving me behind in the dust though. I'll catch up."</p><p>"I know you will, now come on. No time to lose."</p><p>Sasuke and Naruto made quick time to the training ground where Sakura was already waiting for them. Sasuke smiled at her as they arrived. "Sakura, what did Kakashi want?"</p><p>She shrugged, unsure. "Who knows."</p><p>Then, as if saying his name could summon him. Kakashi appeared. "My three little brats. All together again."</p><p>They could only smile at him in reply.</p><p>"Well, I've gathered you all here for one final test, since we're not really a team anymore." He held up two bells. "You remember the way this works. Two of you can get a bell, and one of you gets tied to a tree stump."</p><p>They all nodded and mentally prepared themselves. Sliding into smooth combat poses. Sasuke had a hand on his sword hilt. Naruto drew his great sword out and let the tip of it dip into the ground a bit. Sakura looked at the two of them for a moment before putting her hands infront of her, much like a boxer would. She stayed light in her toes.</p><p>Kakashi unveiled his Sharingan then, looking at the three of them, proud. Then he lifted his hand and let it fall. "Begin." He said.</p><p>Naruto moved first, as expected. He let go of his sword, and it stood straight in the ground and he flew through a few hand signs. "Wind style: Great Breakthrough!" Then he took a deep breath and then expelled a massive gust of air that wouldn't kill Kakashi, but would definitely hurt him if it connected. Kakashi evaded the attacked, and watched as it knocked down a dozen trees behind him. That really would've hurt, he's already mastered a nature type?</p><p>Then he returned his focus on the battle, just in time as a three Narutos surrounded him in the air. I didn't even notice him make the sign. Kakashi easily evaded one of the clones punches, and used it's back to further launch himself into the air. The One of the other ones copied his move and came in close, Kakashi noticed a spike in the clones chakra but didn't realized what was happening until it exploded in a burst of slicing wind, that left his a small cut on his cheek. Not bad.</p><p>Kakashi flipped back onto the ground and threw a kunai at the remaining clone, which promptly vanished.</p><p>He looked around then, only to see the three of them had vanished. It was masterfully done, he could hardly tell where any of them were. He almost felt old to see how great they were becoming.</p><p>Then he just felt more then heard an exhale of breath and spun around to see Sakura just behind him. His arm cocked back for a blow, and Kakashi evaded her strikes, never taking any fully on or blocking any, but she was skillfully boxing him backwards, always able to turn away or evade any strikes that he returned. His back hit a tree then and she came on harder. He ducked and her fist connected to the trunk, it might as well have been made from paper as it snapped in two.</p><p>Sakura took his momentary distraction to her advantage and continued her strike right into the ground and it shattered like glass. Huge chunks of earth flew into the air and all around. Kakashi just barley managed to jump into the air again. A bad move, as Sasuke was just behind him in the trees. His hands together in a sign.</p><p>A massive fireball left his lips then and came racing at Kakashi. He quickly performed the substitution jutsu, and all that connected to the blast of fire was a log. Kakashi took the time he won and hid from them.</p><p>They were all hiding again.</p><p>Damn, this wouldn't be easy at all, the moment he showed himself they swarmed him.</p><p>An hour later, they were still going at it. Kakashi was growing tired at this point, but none of the three of them even looked winded. The power of youth, as Gai might've said.</p><p>Naruto was on him again, swinging that large sword of his with such strength and skill, it felt like fighting Zabuza again. But Naruto used it as an extension of himself. Where he missed with the blade, his punches and kicks made the difference. He had become a very skilled fighter, he didn't rely on clone spamming, like he used to.</p><p>Kakashi dodged back from another strike and his hands flew through a few seals and from the water they were fighting across rose a large dragon, and it launched itself right at Naruto. Kakashi made some distance in the meantime. Naruto held up his sword in defense. Kakashi found that strange, as a sword, even a large one, wouldn't be able to block such an attack. Yet when the dragon connected, it seemed to get sucked up into the blade. Then the blade glowed a low blue, and Naruto extended it at Kakashi and a huge blast of water shot out the end and made full contact with Kakashi. Even though Kakashi could see it coming with the perception of the Sharingan, he couldn't evade it at such a close range. He slammed his hands down on the waters surface an a water wall formed in-front of him, blocking the attack. But he felt one of the others come in behind him perfectly. It was Sasuke again. His dual Sharingan blazing in his eyes, he came on hard with a Chidori in his left hand.</p><p>His palm was open, which meant that he intended it only as a brutal shock that would knock him out, instead of the flat handed killing blow. Not going to happen. He responded in kind with a Rakiri of his own, that countered Sasukes jutsu. He briefly looked into Sasukes eyes. He was certainly the brother of Itachi. That was all it took for Sasuke to send him into a powerful genjutsu. Not so powerful that Kakashi couldn't break out of it by biting his lip and breaking the fraction of a second illusion, but Sasuke had already grabbed one of the bells in the meantime and jumped away. Damn. Kakashi thought.</p><p>Then Sakura and Naruto came charging in again at him, and Kakashi didn't have it in him for another taijutsu round with both at him. He held his breath and slipped under the water. He could see him looking down at him as he swam away. Making a clone that went off in the opposite direction.</p><p>"Which one is which?" Sakura asked Naruto as they saw Kakashi and his doppelganger swim away under the water.</p><p>"No good way to tell," Naruto answered. Looking over at Sasuke, who smiled with a bell in his hand.</p><p>"Sorry, I already got mine. You two can fight over the last one."</p><p>Naruto sighed and looked at Sakura, who shrugged. "Whoever finds him first?"</p><p>"Deal." Sakura said and jumped away.</p><p>Naruto then stood still, gathering Senjutsu. He was still working on how long it took him to gather it, but his speed improved every time. Within 30 seconds, he had gathered enough for a few minutes and dashed away with even greater speed.</p><p>Kakashis clone barely had time to react, when Sakura disrupted the water he was swimming in. She had used a power earth jutsu to split the small lake. Leaving him laying on the wet earth. He rushed at her, but Sakura anticipated that and deal him a hard blow to the gut that dispelled the clone. "Oh come on!" She yelled in annoyance and bolted back the way she came.</p><p>Naruto had already caught up to Kakashi who was out of the water and back into the trees. Kakashi formed an earth wall to separate them while Naruto came on, incredibly fast. His eyes looked different now. Don't tell me..</p><p>With a single punch, Naruto bashed through the earth wall and was within close range of Kakashi now. He threw another punch at the retreating Kakashi, who evaded it barely. The sheer speed of him now is.. He could feel a charge in the air, but couldn't see it as he still felt the blow on the side of his head. It nearly knocked him out cold, he could tell Naruto was holding back still. He could've broken his neck like that.</p><p>Naruto was almost sad he hadn't gotten to show his former sensei more of his real skills, but this wasn't to the death, and he didn't want to actually hurt him. Still, he wondered what Kakashi would think of him using his former senseis special jutsu. Then he dove for the remaining bell on Kakashi waist.</p><p>Kakashi combat rolled off to the right. Naruto struck out again, this time with greater precision, focusing his nature chakra and like the extension of his body that it was, he managed to grab the bell with it and brought it to his waiting hand.</p><p>"Yes!" Naruto shouted with glee, as he let his already fading Sage Mode go.</p><p>Sakura arrived a moment later with Sasuke in tow. "Seriously? I lost to you?" Sakura said, pouting. She playfully hit him on the arm, and smiled at him. It was cute when she did that, Naruto thought.</p><p>Kakashi sat up to a sitting position, watching his good humored team squabble. He was smiling beneath his mask. They'd had to work on their team work again, it seemed, but they had all improved immensely. It was hard to believe these three were the same kids from years ago. Sakura wasn't just focusing on Sasuke. Naruto had learned some patience, and Sasuke was the edgy loner that worked alone anymore. They were growing up.</p><p>He loved them dearly.</p><p>"You pass," He said aloud.</p><p>Thank you for reading, I wasn't crazy about this chapter, I had no idea how I wanted it to go, and I'm still trying to work on my dialogue. The fight was fun to write, but it was difficult to really show how far Sakura and Naruto have improved in a short battle, Sasuke was naturally pushed back a bit to focus on them. This is different from Shippuden as you can tell, I never liked how incredibly weak Naruto seemed after three years of training, he'll be significantly stronger now. Especially with Sage Mode this early on. Sakura I wanted to be different as well, but I didn't show everything she's learned yet. Everyone getting more elemental jutsu is good since it was underused in the series. I hope you enjoyed it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>